The Survival Games
The Survival Games is a Minecraft series hosted by MachinimaRealm that is based off The Hunger Games, a popular novel and film series. Many well-known YouTube commentators have been in this series. The first three editions of the Games were organized by iHasCupquake. So far, there have been 5 official editions of the Games. Seamus and Immortal are currently the only Creatures who have competed, along with Ex-Creatures Gassy and Sly. First Edition This edition of the Survival Games was set in a dense forest arena covered with many lakes and rivers. Whenever a 'tribute' died, they would be allowed to sponsor a competitor of their choice. However, the dead tributes also spawned an excessive amount of hostile mobs in an attempt to direct the players to each other. This prompted the rules to be rewritten for the next edition. Final Leaderboard #AntVenom (Champion) #CaptainSparklez (killed by AntVenom) #Paulsoaresjr (killed by AntVenom) #SlyFoxHound (killed by AntVenom) #MinecraftChick (killed by SlyFoxHound) #PaperbatVG (killed by Paulsoaresjr) #ChimneySwift11 (killed by CaptainSparklez) #SeaNanners (killed by AntVenom) #iHasCupQuake (killed by CaptainSparklez) #Luclin (killed by CaptainSparklez) #TheSyndicateProject (killed by AntVenom) #SSoHPKC (killed by TheSyndicateProject) "Creature-cap" Seamus Seamus was the first to die out of the two Creatures participating, and the first competitor to die overall. He made a straight dash to the Cornucopia, only to be killed by Syndicate. He laid the blame on a chest, for 'tripping' him and making him an easy target. He then proceeded to kill Syndicate in the bedrock house (where the dead tributes respawn) as a form of revenge. Sly Sly placed 4th overall and managed to last for about 40 minutes into the game before being killed by AntVenom. When the match began, he ran away from the Cornucopia and wandered around the area, but was unable to find anything in the chests that he found. At one point, he nearly starved to death in the ocean, but Luclin (MinecraftWB) 'sponsored' Sly with stacks of cooked chicken. Sly returned to the Cornucopia and managed to obtain full-body diamond armor which made him (nearly) invincible. This, however, would be negated after every other competitor was given full diamond armor as well. He managed to ambush and kill MinecraftChick before his death, stating that he had 'pink blood' on his hands. Second Edition This edition of the Survival Games was held in a ruined city filled with abandoned skyscrapers. This map was much larger than the first, making it harder for people to locate each other. AntVenom was the only competitor to run to the Cornucopia, which eventually lead to an easy win thanks to the enchanted weapons and full-body armor that he obtained from the chests. Final Leaderboard #AntVenom (Champion) #Luclin (killed by AntVenom) #Paulsoaresjr (killed by AntVenom) #SSoHPKC (killed by AntVenom) #CaptainSparklez (hit the ground too hard) #TheSyndicateProject (blew up) #SlyFoxHound (killed by AntVenom) #ImmortalHD (killed by AntVenom) #ChimneySwift11 (killed by TheSyndicateProject) #PaperbatVG (killed by Paulsoaresjr) #iHasCupquake (killed by PaperbatVG) #GassyMexican (killed by AntVenom) #Juicetra (killed by AntVenom) #SeaNanners (left the game/killed by AntVenom) "Creature-cap" Seamus, Sly and Immortal Prior to the beginning of the games, Seamus, Immortal, and Sly decided to form a team. Syndicate was supposed to be in their group as well, and was following them for a short while, but never joined their Skype call. Upon start, the trio immediately ran away from the Cornucopia and encountered CaptainSparklez, but failed to kill him. They spent their time searching the ruined buildings for chests and punching trees for apples. They managed to survive one night before being ambushed by AntVenom the next day. In the ensuing first struggle, Immortal sacrificed himself so that Sly and Seamus could split up and run away. The two were eventually reunited at the centre of the arena, but a short while later, Sly was attacked from behind by AntVenom. He came 7th overall and lasted around 28 minutes into the game. AntVenom then rediscovered Seamus and hunted him in an extended chase around the city, eventually killing him as well. Seamus placed 4th overall and lasted about 32 minutes. Third Edition This edition of the Survival Games was held in a mountainous jungle arena with many stone structures. This version introduced the concept of the 70-second grace period and lightning strikes to locate players. After an initial false start where the game was forced to be reset, the actual match began with vastly different results. Final Leaderboard #AntVenom (Champion) #ImmortalHD (killed by AntVenom) #Skitscape (killed by AntVenom) #CavemanFilms (killed by Skitscape) #iHasCupquake (left the arena) #CaptainSparklez (killed by ImmortalHD) #TheSyndicateProject (killed by CavemanFilms) #Wolv21 (killed by Skitscape) #Luclin (killed by CavemanFilms) #Gassy Mexican (killed by Skitscape) #Utorak007 (killed by Skitscape) #MinecraftChick (shot by Skeleton) #Juicetra (hit the ground too hard) #PaperbatVG (left the arena) "Creature-cap" Immortal Unaware of the grace period, Immortal immediately ran from the Cornucopia. He wandered around the map collecting items such as golden armor, an iron sword and food from many chests. He survived the first night without directly encountering any other player. The next morning, Immortal ambushed and killed CaptainSparklez as he was looking through a chest on a beach. Some time later, he was instructed to return to the centre of the arena to face AntVenom for the final battle. He was defeated easily and took only 2 hits from AntVenom's knockback I enchanted Iron sword and 2 hits from Ant's sharpness I enchanted Iron sword. Immortal Only hit Antvenom once. Immortal placed 2nd overall. Fifth Edition This edition of the Survival Games was set in a gigantic snow-covered arena with several tall, broken-down structures. It also had the largest amount of participants, with 23. A new element of the Games, called the "Arena Deathmatch", was introduced. There were two main rounds in this version of the Games, a solo round and a team match. CaptainSparklez won the solo round and BajanCanadian won the team round. There were also unofficial third and fourth rounds held in a steampunk floating island arena, but not many perspectives were recorded. Final Leaderboard Solo #CaptainSparklez (Champion) #JollyajaX #Drift0r #Hacksource (ASFJerome) #HuskyMUDKIPZ #b0xx3r #marc #SethBling #SkyDoesMinecraft #AviatorGaming #KermitPlaysMC #NoochM #Vareide #setosorcerer #MinecraftUniverse #xRpMx13 #CavemanFilms #SlyFoxHound #BajanCanadian #SSundee #Vikkstar123 #KYR_Sp33dy #Slamacow Final Leaderboard Team #BajanCanadian (Champion) #NoochM #CaptainSparklez #CavemanFilms #marc #SlyFoxHound #AviatorGaming #JollyajaX #xRpMx13 #KYR_Sp33dy #Vikkstar123 #SkyDoesMinecraft #Hacksource (ASFJerome) #MinecraftUniverse #setosorcerer #Vareide #b0xx3r #HuskyMUDKIPZ #Slamacow #Drift0r #KermitPlaysMC #SSundee #SethBling "Creature-cap" Sly In the solo round, Sly jumped into the Cornucopia (a massive central water pool) and tried to punch Sky to death, but failed. He came across a set of buildings on the map, but was discovered and then killed by CaptainSparklez. He placed 18th overall and lasted only 2 minutes into the game. In the team round, Sly joined forces with Marc (an employee for Mojang). They both chose to jump out the surrounding windows, instead of entering the Cornucopia. Sly managed to knock CavemanFilms off a ledge, but the fall did not kill him. Sly and Marc were briefly seperated, but they managed to find each other, although Marc was low on health and dying of hunger. They successfully raided many chests around the map and obtained different types of armor and weaponry. BajanCanadian eventually discovered the pair and took them both down with arrows and an enchanted diamond sword. Sly placed 6th overall and survived for about 17 minutes.In the unofficial third round, Sly, once again, teamed up with Marc. He decided to dash to the Cornucopia and briefly encountered NoochM, but fled. After retrieving food, and a golden sword, Sly successfully took down CavemanFilms and Vareide. While trying to find Husky, he was chased down and slain by NoochM. He placed 5th overall, surviving for 7 minutes. Links MachinimaRealm *First Edition Trailer *First Edition Commentary from MachinimaRealm *Second Edition Montage from MachinimaRealm Sly's perspective *First Edition (1st part) *Second Edition (1st part) *Fifth Edition (Solo) *Fifth Edition (Teams) Seamus' perspective *First Edition (1st part) *Second Edition (1st part) Immortal's perspective *Second Edition Trailer *Second Edition *Third Edition Gallery survivalgamessly.jpg|Sly's thumbnail for the 1st Survival Games survivalgames2sly.jpg|Sly's thumbnail for the 2nd Survival Games defaultCACQOYC2.jpg|Sly's thumbnail for the 5th Survival Games defaultCALF3C50.jpg|Seamus' thumbnail for the 1st/2nd Survival Games Category:Event Category:Series Category:Minecraft_series Category:Series with non Creatures Category:Series with Ex-Creatures Category:Media Based series Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Creature + Non-Creature Series Category:Series with Ex-Creature